


two sides of the same coin

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	1. Chapter 1

Tom Frode Haugvad war überrascht und erfreut, als seine Sekretärin ihm die unerwarteten Neuigkeiten mitteilte. Er stürmte in das private Krankenzimmer seiner Frau, küsste die müde Yvonne auf die Stirn und betrachtete die beiden, in blaue Decken eingewickelten Babys.  
Tom war immer stolz darauf gewesen, dass er immer einen Plan B in der Hinterhand hatte, aber so etwas wie die Zwillinge, das hatte selbst er nicht vorhersehen können. Nicht nur ein Kind, sondern zwei.  
Zwei kleine Jungen, zwei Erben.  
„Wie nennen wir sie?“, fragte Yvonne leise, während sie vorsichtig Lars wiegte und eine Krankenschwester den zweitgeborenen, schlafenden Zwilling nun behutsam in Toms Arme legte. „Anders.“, entschied der Vater schließlich, nachdem er das ruhige Gesicht seines Sohnes betrachtet hatte, „Lars und Anders Haugvad.“

Lars und Anders Haugvad Ähnlichkeiten beschränkten sich nur aufs Äußerliche.  
Lars war der Ältere, ohne Frage ein Genie, aber höflich, zurückhaltend, still und menschenscheu. Er liebte es experimentieren und mit seinen Händen zu arbeiten und hatte immer gleich Tausende Fragen.  
Anders war der Jüngere und ebenfalls ein Genie. Aber, wo Lars zurückhaltend und still war, zeigte Anders sich als frech und vorlaut und flüchtete sich dennoch lieber in die stille Welt der Mathematik und der Physik.  
Trotzdem gab es weitere Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen den Zwillingen. Beide Jungen waren unglaublich neugierig, liebten Sport und schienen nur getrieben vom innigen Wunsch … Nein, dem Bedürfnis ihren Eltern zu gefallen.  
Außerdem hatten sie auch das gleiche Problem, dass ihre Eltern, egal was sie auch taten, egal wie viel Mühe sie sich damit geben mochten, immer enttäuscht von ihnen zu sein schienen.  
Lars war zu ruhig, zu schüchtern, er sollte ein richtiger Junge werden, ganz wie Anders.  
Anders hingegen war zu ungeschickt mit seinen Händen, er sollte geschickter werden, ganz wie Lars.  
Als eine Person wären die Zwillinge perfekt gewesen und hätten endlich den elterlichen Ansprüchen genügen können. Zwei Hälften eines Ganzen, so sehr abhängig voneinander, dass man zu lange Trennungen an ihrem Verhalten bemerken konnte.  
Und so lehrte Anders Lars zu lügen. Er zeigte ihm, wie man einen Raum dominierte und wie man Zweifel einfach abschüttelte und trotzdem noch lächelte.  
Lars lehrte Anders zu bauen, zu kreieren und zu erschaffen. Er zeigte ihm, wie man Blaupausen und Entwürfe zeichnete und wie man Werkzeuge benutzte.

Es war eigentlich unmöglich zu sagen, welcher Zwilling, welcher war. Nur Lars und Anders wussten es sicher. Sie lächelten gleich, hatten die gleichen perfekten Manieren und bewegten sich sogar gleich, selbst wenn sie einander nicht sahen.  
Yvonne hatte es einst gekonnt. Sie hatte gewusst wer Lars und wer Anders war, aber dann hatten die Zwillinge beschlossen, dass sie nur zusammen, als Einheit perfekt waren und sie scheiterte nun ebenso wie ihr Mann, der es noch nie geschafft hatte, seine Söhne zu unterscheiden. Ihre Großmutter konnte es am besten. Sie war dabei bei weitem nicht perfekt, das Alter und ihre nachlassende Sicht machten es ihr schwer, aber sie versuchte es immer wieder.

Hinter verschlossenen Türen sah es aber ganz anders aus. Da waren sie nicht die charmanten „Haugvad-Zwillinge“, sondern da gab es nur Lars, der Galas hasste und am liebsten seinen neuen Comic lesen wollte und Anders, der sich kichernd mit seinem neusten Streich brüstete. Irgendwann würde Lars seinem Bruder dann aber eine interessante Stelle in seinem Comicheft zeigten und schon würden die beiden Jungen darüber diskutieren, ob Superman wohl Darth Vader besiegen könnte oder welche Art von Zeitreise sicherer war. Und, sollte es ein besonders schlechter Tag gewesen sein, dann würden sich die Zwillinge in einem ihrer Betten zusammen kuscheln, leise miteinander flüstern, bevor sie dann, Arm in Arm einschliefen.  
Lars und Anders war es gleichgültig, ob sie jemand unterscheiden konnte, für sie war ihre Identität etwas Besonders. Ein Geheimnis. Ein wohl gehütetes Geheimnis, das nur sie miteinander teilten.

Als Lars mit 13 vom MIT aufgenommen wurde, hatte Anders schon zwei Mal Sex gehabt. Als Anders mit 13 von Harvard aufgenommen wurde, war Lars zum ersten Mal richtig verliebt. Es war nicht ganz klar, von welchem der Erfolge seiner Söhne Tom nun weniger beeindruckt war.

Als Lars mit 17 an seinem dritten Doktortitel arbeitete, geriet Anders das erste Mal in den Fokus der Öffentlichkeit. Ein Sextape ließ die zwei Doktortitel der Zwillinge im Interesse aller verblassen und zerrte die wilde, ungestüme Seite der beiden jungen Männer. In die Öffentlichkeit.  
Man glaubte, es sei Lars, der sich auf dem Video räkelte und zeigte und Anders, der sich schuldig fühlte, lernte dadurch Diskretion.  
Tom gab ihnen beiden die Schuld.

Im 19. Lebensjahr der Zwillinge starben ihre Eltern bei einem Autounfall und hinterließen den Brüdern das Geschäftsimperium. Die Zwillinge weinten nicht, als ihnen die Botschaft überbracht wurde. Und auch später vergossen sie keine Tränen. Stattdessen leerten sie in dieser furchtbar lang erscheinenden Nacht sechs Flaschen des teuersten Weines, den sie im väterlichen Weinkeller finden konnte.  
Und Tom?  
Der war tot.  
Und zum ersten Mal waren die Zwillinge frei.

Sie waren eine Einheit, immer zusammen, niemals getrennt.  
Von Kindheit an, durch die Teenagerzeit und nun auch als Erwachsene. Sie waren stärker, sie waren intelligenter, sie waren besser.  
Anders wickelte die Presse mit seinem charmanten Lächeln förmlich um den Fingern. Aber Lars war immer an seiner Seite und half mit den technischen Vokabeln, die dem Theoretiker Anders fehlten, aus. Aber Lars baute auch die neue Produkte, hauchte den mathematischen Spielereien seines jüngeren Zwillings das Leben ein.  
Die Öffentlichkeit liebte die Art der Zwillinge.  
Der Zwillings-Genies.  
Erben des Haugvad-Imperiums.  
Waffenhändler.  
Anders, der seelenlose Händler des Todes.  
Lars, sein getreuer Sensenmacher.  
Immer zusammen.  
Niemals getrennt.

Immer schon hatte es Gerüchte gegeben.  
Über ihr Verhältnis, ihre Nähe zueinander.  
Anschuldigungen hatten sie schon oft gehört.  
Inzest.  
Immer wieder kam es auf, egal wie viel Geld auch gezahlt wurde, niemals schienen diese Gerüchte verstummen zu wollen. Natürlich half es auch nicht dabei die Gerüchte zu zerstreuen, dass Leute … Frauen und Männer … berichteten, dass sie die Nacht hoch oben im Penthouse verbracht hatten. Inmitten beider Brüder.  
Und noch weniger half die Tatsache, dass diese Gerüchte alle wahr waren.  
Lars und Anders.  
Anders und Lars.  
Der Handlanger des Todes und die Sense.  
Die Sense und der Handlanger des Todes.  
Sie waren nur zwei Hälften eines Ganzen.  
Immer zusammen und niemals getrennt.

Aber, das hieß nicht, dass es auch Unstimmigkeiten zwischen den Zwillingen gab. Nein, auch sie hatten ihre Streitigkeiten. Es passierte nicht oft, aber wenn es passierte, dann … gab es keinen Gewinner.  
Fragte man Lars und Anders, so lautete die Antwort, dass sie nur zwei große Streits in ihrem Leben gehabt haben.  
Der erste war darum gegangen, wer den letzten Keks gegessen hatte. Damals waren die Zwillinge vier Jahre alt gewesen und der Streit hätte sich wohl länger als zwei Wochen hingezogen, wenn Tom sie nicht als Babys bezeichnet gehabt und ihnen für die nächsten vier Jahre Hausarrest gegeben hätte.  
Den zweite Streit hatte es während ihrer Studienzeit, die einzigen Jahre, in denen sie sich nicht täglich gesehen hatten, gegeben und er hatte sich um Stian, Lars' Mitbewohner gedreht. Dieser Streit war mit brutalen Mitteln geführt worden und keiner der Zwillinge erinnerte sich gerne mehr daran.


	2. Chapter 2

Stian war Lars bester Freund.  
Er hatte seine Karriere als sein Mitbewohner im MIT begonnen und war dann innerhalb von nur zwei Wochen erst zum Freund und dann nach ein paar weiteren Tagen sogar zum besten Freund erkoren worden. Der Bruder von einer anderen Mutter, Lars' großer, schlecht gelaunter Honigdachs.  
Selbstverständlich hatte Anders Stian vom ersten Moment an abgrundtief gehasst gehabt. Er hatte gegen ihn gegiftet, wann immer sein Zwilling es gewagt hatte von ihm zu reden oder zu schreiben. Und bereits vor dem ersten persönlichen Treffen hatte Anders ihn schon zu seinem persönlichen Erzfeind erklärt gehabt.  
Lars war schon damals nicht wirklich beeindruckt vom kindischen Verhalten seines Zwillings gewesen und hatte Anders wütend zur Rede gestellt. „Ich darf keine Freunde haben? Aber, du darfst?!?“, hatte er seinem Zwilling nach dem ersten vollkommen misslungen Treffen mit Stian entgegengeworfen, aber Anders hatte nur genervt geschnaubt, „Diese Typ benutzt dich nur! Der will bestimmt nur Sex und unser Geld!“ Lars war vor ihm zurückgewichen, als hätte Anders ihn ins Gesicht geschlagen gehabt und der jüngere Zwilling hatte geseufzt, „Lars … Ich meinte das nicht … so ...“ „Nein, ich verstehe schon.“, Lars' Stimme hatte einen eisigen Klang angenommen und der sonst so warme Blick war kalt geworden, „Ich bin ja nur der Zwilling ohne eigene Persönlichkeit … Warum sollte jemand mit mir befreundet sein wollen? Natürlich nur, um an das Geld zu kommen.“ „Lars ...“, hatte Anders es erneut versucht und war zu seinem Zwilling getreten, dieser hatte aber nur abwehrend die Hände gehoben, „Oh … vielleicht mag man mich aber auch für … meine technischen Fähigkeiten? Falls mal jemand eine Bombe oder eine neue Rakete bauen will, dann bin ich ihr Mann …“ „Lars.“, Anders hatte erschöpft geklungen, aber die Wut des Älteren war wie ein Wasserfall gewesen und über Anders zusammengeschlagen, „Fick dich, Anders. Lass mich zufrieden … Ich will dich nie wieder sehen ...“ „Lars, nicht ...“, der Jüngere hatte bittend, beinahe flehentlich die Hand nach seinem Zwilling ausgestreckt, aber die Tür war krachend hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen und Anders war alleine zurückgeblieben.  
Die Zwillinge sprachen ein halbes Jahr kein Wort miteinander.  
Es war wie Folter.  
Aber, der Stolz war größer.  
Der Stolz beider Zwillinge.  
Letztendlich war es ausgerechnet Stian gewesen, der den Streit … die Stille zwischen den Zwillingen beigelegt und den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte.  
„Langsam wird es wirklich lächerlich, Lars.“, Stian hatte sich über die Schulter des Jüngeren, der schon den ganzen Morgen traurig und irgendwie erwartungsvoll auf sein Handy gestarrt hatte gebeugt, „Ich bin nicht die arme Stieftochter, in die sich der Prinz verliebt und dafür sein Königreich verlässt ...“ „Das ist eine Anspielung, oder?“, Lars hatte daraufhin stirnrunzelnd den Kopf gehoben und hatte ihn nachdenklich schief gelegt, „Das muss eine Anspielung sein … oder … hast du zu viele … schlechte Seifenopern geguckt und bist nun völlig übergeschnappt?“ „Dallas ist ein Klassiker …“, hatte Stian ungerührt zurückgegeben, „Und nur weil du diesen perfekten, wunderbaren Spannungsaufbau nicht zu würdigen weißt, wirst du jetzt endlich deinen idiotischen, kleinen Bruder anrufen.“  
„Was?“, Lars hatte erst geblinzelt, dann aber sofort den Kopf geschüttelt gehabt, „Nein … das ist eine Zwillingssache.“ „LARS!“, Stian hatte geseufzt, griff dann aber an ihm vorbei nach dem Handy, woraufhin der Jüngere sofort hektisch protestiert hatte, „Ich werde nicht … Scheiße! Sti, GIB DAS ZURÜCK!“  
Stian hatte ihm das Handy aus den Fingern gezogen und nun einen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und seinen besten Freund gebracht, indem er auf die andere Seite des großen Tisches getreten war und hatte dann gegrinst, „Na komm? Worauf wartest du noch? Hols dir, Larsi!“  
„Na warte!“, Lars war losgestürmt und Stian hatte hektisch durch die Kontakte gescrollt, während sie sich immer im Kreis herum um den Tisch gejagt hatten, „Wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege, du verdammter schwanzamputierte … Grottenolm!“ „Mmmmh … warum hast du eigentlich da sieben Pizzadienste … Ah, da ist Anders … Das schwarze Lamm? Na ja, deine Fähigkeit für Spitznamen war schon immer … fragwürdig. …“ Stian hatte dennoch siegessicher das Handy geschwenkt, bevor er dann auf „anrufen“ und auf die Lautsprechertaste getippt hatte.  
Anders würde, selbst unter der grausamsten Folter niemals etwas anderes als Abneigung für Stian eingestehen, aber dennoch war er dem Freund seines Bruders auch heute noch mehr als dankbar, dass er den Anruf getätigt und die Zwillinge nach all den Monaten wieder zusammengebracht hatte.

„Was?“, Lars' Stimme klang ungläubig, seltsam flach und war dennoch kaum mehr als ein leises Wispern, „Sag das noch mal!“ Anders konnte seinem Zwilling zum ersten Mal in ihren Leben, nicht mehr in die Augen sehen und das schmerzte mehr, als alles andere. Aber, etwas hatte sich verändert. Beide Zwillinge hatten schon immer ihre Sprünge und Risse in ihrer Fassade gehabt, aber bisher war das niemals ein Problem gewesen. Sie hatten einander ergänzt, ihre Ecken, Kanten und Sprünge perfekt ausgeglichen und dass hatte sie zu einer Einheit werden lassen.  
Aber, das war nun Vergangenheit. Die Zeit ohne einander hatte sie verändert. Lars war nicht mehr der Schüchterne, sondern vertrat auch gegen seinen Bruder selbstsicher und offen seiner Meinung und Anders' Ruf als Playboy hatte sich, ohne die mildernde Gegenwart und die Ablenkung durch seinen Bruders vergrößert.  
Ja, beide Zwillinge hatten sich verändert und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben passten sie nicht mehr perfekt zusammen. Die Sprünge und Risse waren zu tief geworden und zeigten nun deutlich die sonst so sorgsam verborgenen Unterschiede. Stian war der letzte Strohhalm gewesen und nach ihm, nachdem Anders ihn in ihrem Leben hatte akzeptieren müssen, wurden die Unterschiede immer deutlicher.  
„Ich sagte ...“, Anders räusperte sich, „Ich will nicht mehr Anders Haugvad sein.“ Endlich hob er den Blick, spießte Lars mit dem tiefen, aufgewühlten Blau seines Blickes förmlich auf, „Ich will nicht mehr der Händler des Todes sein … Ich will nicht mehr, dass du meine Fantasien zum Leben erweckst. Ich möchte den Menschen helfen.“ „Aber, wir tun auch gute Dinge!“, warf Lars ihm wütend vor, „Milliardäre, Playboys und Menschenfreunde! ERINNERST DU DICH VIELLEICHT NOCH?!“  
„Wie könnte ich das vergessen.“, höhnte Anders, nun auch langsam wütend werdend, „Meinst du die paar Millionen aus unserer Portokasse im Jahr machen die Millionen Toten wieder gut? Lindern das Leid und die Trauer ihrer Familien? Es reicht, Lars … Bitte … denk doch nach … Die Welt braucht … keine Waffen.“ „Und, was willst du dann anstatt Waffen herstellen?“, müde strich der ältere Zwilling sich durch die Haare, „Was ist mit unseren Aktionären? Unseren Geschäftspartnern … Was sollen wir ihnen sagen? Was ...“ Lars zögerte, sein unruhiger Blick suchte nun seinen seltsam ruhigen Zwilling, „Und, was ist mit mir?“

Der Schachzug gelang.  
Weder Lars, noch Anders hatten aber auch etwas anderes erwartet.  
Lars Haugvad starb.  
Eine Leiche wurde niemals gefunden.  
Und die Zwillinge tauschten die Rollen.  
Verschmolzen.  
Wurden wieder eins.  
Und waren doch zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben wirklich einzeln.  
Lars, der ehemals schüchterne Zwilling lernte sich in die Öffentlichkeit zu behaupten.  
Anders, der ehemals extrovertierte Zwilling lernte, die Schatten genießen.  
Aber, ganz konnten sie dennoch nicht aus ihrer Haut.  
Lars übernahm das Geschäftliche.  
Anders die Partys, Galas und Bankette.  
Und im Stillen arbeiten die Zwillinge weiterhin zusammen.  
Versteckt vor den Augen der Öffentlichkeit, waren sie wieder eins.


End file.
